


Paperwork

by agoodwoman



Series: Revival [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt about how Mulder would propose....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

Mulder walked in with a stack of mail, some papers and a bouquet of flowers under his arm with the keys to his newly purchased yet used Toyota 4Runner SUV dangling from his finger while he carried a paper cup between his teeth. 

 

Scully got up from her place at the table to take the cup from his mouth before a mess occurred, let him kiss her quickly before she set it on the counter. She left him to handle the rest of his things.

 

“You look like you’ve been busy,” she noted as she went back to reading the paper. He was up before she was, gone for a six mile run around the property and down the long stretch of road that lead into town. She was still in bed when he got back and tried to wake her with a joint shower but after a long night at the hospital, Scully had inferred with some colourful language she was not open for that kind of recreational activity before 7 am.

 

She had showered since he returned, dressed and the remnants of her breakfast of half a grapefruit and one poached egg were sitting to the left of her giant coffee mug. 

 

The sun shone through the windows of their ordinary house and there was a low breeze outside but otherwise was a beautiful spring morning. Mulder, upon being released from the FBI’s most wanted list, had been more productive as a free man in the last week than he had in the last 4 years before his disappearance. He got a new drivers license, they got him a vehicle, he met with bankers and lawyers, a publisher and a book agent who wanted to know the man behind the infamous X-Files and he got himself a new laptop. 

 

“So I just got back from the bank. I need you to sign these papers where the tags are to make all the accounts I have joint,” Mulder started, putting a stack of papers in front of her. The stack was over an inch thick. “I opened a safety deposit box at the bank for us and your key is ready for you to pick up. That one you have to do on your own. I got the papers back from the lawyer and the house of my mothers that I still have is ready for sale but I still added you to the title in case anything happens to me. I got a marriage license from city hall today and if you sign here then that makes a few more things easier for us. And I updated the insurance on the house. Our premium is a little higher but the deductible is better.”

 

Scully’s heart was beating quickly in her chest. “You did what?”

 

Mulder took out a box from his jacket pocket and set it on the stack of papers in front of her. 

 

“Mulder,” her voice shook as she stared at the box. It wasn’t small, it was four inches by four inches and had a maple leaf on the top. “What did you do?”

 

Mulder knelt down on one knee in front of her and she held up her hand stop him. He took it tenderly between his and he kissed her palm.

 

“We’ve been doing this for a long time, we know we’re not going anywhere… We know we can survive that darkness and I love you,” he stated. 

 

Scully’s cheeks were flushed and she nervously licked her upper lip as she took in what he was saying.

 

“I’m probably the worst person to ask you to commit the rest of your life to me but I think if we can survive what we just went through then the least we can do is try something traditional,” he rambled. His voice was shaking.

 

“I….” she started.

 

Mulder let go of her hand and picked up the ring box in his hands. They trembled as he slowly opened the box to reveal a princess cut diamond on a white gold band. “I know it doesn’t really go with your necklace…”

 

“Yes,” she interrupted. 

 

“What?”

 

“Yes,” she repeated. “I… uh…. I’ll marry you.”

 

“Are you kidding?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“No, were you?” she replied, mimicking his face.

 

“Not on your fucking life would I kid about this,” he said and took the ring out of the box to slide it on her finger. 

 

“The ring isn’t really what I need, Mulder,” she said, trying to stop him but he slid it on anyway. Her breath caught in her throat and she stared at the diamond for a moment. It was purely an indulgent moment and Scully felt like she was staring at a brand new pair of shoes or the handbag she had debated buying last time she was in New York. 

 

“You don’t have to wear it, Scully,” he stated. “I just wanted to buy it for you. You can keep it in your underwear drawer for all I care.”

 

“Then why buy it?” she asked, looking up from her hand to him. They were almost the same height with her in the chair and him on his knees. “This seems like a waste-”

 

“I’ve never been able to buy you a decent gift,” he said and shook his head self depricatingly. “Because of what it meant or what it told you I felt. This tells you how I feel.”

 

Scully took a long breath and let it out. That was a big statement for them and her emotions felt more raw than she had invited him into her bed the first time. They were on their way there, both expressing how they had wanted one another but this was different. This was ‘don’t leave me’ this was commitment and she knew, if they did this, it was forever for both of them. Just 9 weeks ago she had said she wouldn’t come home.

 

“I’ll see how it feels at the hospital… It’s not really practical for a doctor…” she stated. 

 

“Are you still saying yes?” Mulder asked.

 

“Yes, Mulder.”

 

“Then I don’t care when you wear it.”


End file.
